The complicated life of a wolf
by jesusfreak7777777
Summary: Just read and review. The story's better than the summary.
1. Disclaimer

I own nothing that you recognize and everything you don't.  


	2. The bite

            Nine-year-old Gwenhwyfar Blakely ran silently over her back lawn.  It was around midnight and she was running away. She could see quite easily because of the full moon overhead.  She ran into the forest surrounding her home and promptly got lost in the thick trees.  She reached a clearing and looked around, trying to get her bearings.  She heard a low growl from the edge of the clearing but Gwen shrugged it off.  It was probably just a stray dog.  The 'stray dog' leapt out of the shadows.  

Gwen gasped.  It wasn't a dog.  It was a magnificent white wolf.  His lip was curled in a menacing manner and a low growl was coming from his mouth.  Gwen just had time to wonder why the wolf was here because wolves hadn't been seen in that area for more than a hundred years.  She remembered something about never turn your back on an aggressive animal.  She nervously backed away as the wolf came closer.  Her back hit something solid.  A tree.  She glanced up, then at the ever nearing wolf.  If she moved fast, she might make it up the tree in one piece.  It was the best shot she had.  She jumped for the nearest branch.  Her right hand slipped, but her left hand held the rough bark tightly.  She swung her legs up and around the branch until her head was hanging down and she could see the wolf clearly.  He seemed to be deciding what to do with her.  Gwen's eyes met the wolf's and held.  They were green.  Not the normal eyes of a wolf.  They were almost _human in their expression.  The wolf lunged.  Gwen swung her head up and managed to straddle the branch.  As she pulled her leg up, the wolf nipped the edge.  It was a small cut, true.  But it hurt like hell.  _

She climbed higher up and curled up into a fetus position.  The wolf lay down at the foot of her tree and seemed prepared to wait all night.  Not having anything better to do, Gwen promptly fell asleep.  When she awoke, the sun was shining, her belly was growling and the wolf was gone.  _Just as well.  She thought to herself.  __I might as well go home.  Gwen received quite a scolding for attempting to run away.  She was grounded, a punishment she like to call solitary confinement.  Gwen went to school and didn't do her homework per her usual.  She got into three fights and broke someone's nose.  She and her friends played four minor pranks and received three detentions.  That got her another few weeks in solitary confinement.  _

A month went by at its usual snail's pace.  Gwen developed an allergy to her favorite necklace, the one her brother gave her a week before he died.  One night, Gwen was up on her computer, murdering Bin Laden over and over and over again.  Pain shot through her leg coming from the bite she had received from the strange wolf.  Instead of scabbing over and then leaving a scar as normal cuts did, it had turned all silvery.  Gwen was now doubled up in pain.  She felt as though her whole body was on fire.  She was melting.  Her body was changing shape.  She grew fur and her arms and legs became the same length.  She sat back on her haunches and howled her pain to the full moon.

            Remus Lupin lifted his shaggy head and wondered.  That was a new howl he heard.  He sighed.  There hadn't been a biting in years.  Not since the wolfsbane potion was put on the market.  He took note of where the sound was and sighed.  _Why do I lock myself in here?  He thought in dismay.  __What if she bites somebody?  Realizing he couldn't do anything about it, he curled up and went to sleep.  _


	3. The reactions

When Gwen woke up she shuddered for several reasons.  First, she wasn't the screaming type, so she had to shudder.  Second, her body ached all over.  She had cuts and bruises all over her body.  Third, she was quite naked.  And fourth, a kind looking man was sitting a few feet away, gazing anxiously at her.

            "I was wondering when you were going to wake up," he said, handing her a blanket.  "I don't think I slept quite that long after my first transformation."  Her head was all in a muddle.

            "Transformation?" 

            "You're a werewolf.  Unfortunately.  There hasn't been a biting in years, but I suppose someone forgot to take his or her wolfsbane potion.  It's a potion that helps you keep your mind as you transform."  Gwen held up a hand to stop him.

            "Who are you?"

            "My name is Remus Lupin.  I too, am cursed with lycanthropy."

            "Ly – Ly – what?"

            "Lycanthropy.  The werewolf disease."

            "What do I need to know about this _lycanthropy?"  Gwen spat the word out._

            "Well, you'll turn into a werewolf once a month.  It's quite painful, but with the aid of a special potion, you will keep your mind.  That is, you will still think like a human.  The potion is a fairly recent invention.  I remember when there was no potion.  In that period of time I figure I killed around three people and made two new werewolves.  It was not fun.  People shunned me when they found out.  But they won't shun you.  Now let's see.  I should talk to your parents.  They'll be worried about you and they need to know how to help you.  I don't know if you've noticed yet, but you're allergic to silver."  As Remus went over these things, he was leading Gwen back towards her home.  She took advantage of the fact that he was talking and examined him.  He was of average height with tired grey eyes.  His hair matched his eyes.  His clothes were somewhat shabby.  He radiated kindness and caring, but Gwen had the feeling that he could be threatening and terrible if he wanted to be.  Gwen smiled.  She liked this man.  Somehow Remus led Gwen to her house, although he had never been there before.  He knocked on the door.  Gwen's mum cautiously opened the door and saw Gwen.  Her face contorted into anger.  Remus cleared his throat.  Mrs. Blakely glared at him icily.

            "And who might you be?" She sneered.  Remus pretended not to notice.

            "My name is Remus Lupin," He began.  "This may take a while.  Can we go inside?"  Mrs. Blakely merely opened the door wider.  Gwen led Remus inside to her parents' living room.  Her mother winced as Remus sat down on her spotless couch.  Gwen fetched her father.  Mr. Blakely was not as snobby as his wife, but he still saw Remus as his inferior.  

            "This will come as a shock to you.  You might want to sit down."  Wordlessly, Gwen's parents sank down onto a loveseat.  Gwen pranced over to where Remus was sitting and sat down next to him.  "Your daughter is a werewolf."  Gwen had expected her parents to scream or yell or throw things.  Instead, they glanced at each other.

            "We have no daughter."  Mrs. Blakely stated simply.


	4. To be happy

"We have no daughter."  Mrs. Blakely stated simply.  Remus gasped.  How could these people be so indifferent to their own daughter?  They were even worse than the Dursleys.  Gwen silently stood up and left the room.  Remus followed her.  She went to a small room, apparently it was hers.  She shoved a few clothes and some books into a small bag.  

            "Can I bunk with you for a while?"  Gwen asked, looking up at him with tears in her bright blue eyes.  Remus couldn't say no.  He nodded and led her to his house.

            "It's kind of shabby.  Nothing like your parents' house.  There're no carpets or anything.  And the food's not very good, but you won't starve."  Gwen dropped her things on the floor and hugged him.  Remus was surprised.  He had never been hugged before.  Not like this.  Not like he was the only she trusted in the world.  All he could do was stroke her hair comfortingly and wonder what he had done to deserve this.  Without warning the fireplace lit up.  Remus knew what was coming, but if she was going to live with him, she would have to get used to stuff like this.  The flames in the fireplace turned green.  A figure stumbled out, slightly disoriented after its trip.

            "Hey Moony!  Guess what?  You have a kid."  Remus groaned.

            "Sirius this is," he paused.  He didn't even know the girl's name.

            "Gwenhwyfar Blakely.  Call me Gwen."  Sirius looked back and forth between the two of them.

            "Explain."  He finally said, sitting down on Remus' overstuffed chair.

            "She was bitten.  Not by me.  By some stupid idiot who forgot to take his or her potion.  Her parents disowned her.  She lives with me now."  Sirius glared at him.

            "You're not supposed to have kids."  He said shaking a finger at Remus.

            "Technically, I didn't.  But Padfoot, I can't let her go to some muggle orphanage.  And I"

            "Dumbledore is never going to allow her to live at Hogwarts with you.  And you know it."

            "I'll talk Dumbledore around.  He took pity on me."

            "Dumbledore isn't talk-around-able."

            "Is that even a word?"  Interjected Gwen.  She loved arguments and decided it was high time to get in on this one. 

            "No."  Said Remus at the same time Sirius said 'yes'.  Gwen grinned.  Sirius recognized a kindred spirit and began laughing.  Remus joined them a moment later.

            "I like you Gwen, for all you're a muggle."  Sirius said, clapping the ten year old on her back.

            "And I like you whatever your name is for all you're a-what's a muggle?"  She replied.  Sirius couldn't answer, he was laughing so hard.  Remus explained.

            "A muggle is someone who's non-magical."  Remus looked ready to explain, but Gwen interrupted him.

            "I get it.  You guys are magical.  Like wizards or something."  Remus was amazed.  This girl was taking things extremely well.

            "Yeah.  And his name is Sirius Black."  He said, pointing a thumb at the laughing idiot.  Sirius managed to stop laughing long enough to stand up and take a bow.

            "The one and only."  He said proudly.  "You should probably go take a nap or something."  He suggested.

            "I'm nine.  I don't take naps.  And you'll only talk about me, so why do I have to leave.  I know my story better than you do.  And I'll never go to an orphanage.  I'd only run away."  Sirius shrugged.

            "Suit yourself."  They went into the kitchen and Remus busied himself making tea as Sirius and Gwen got into a staring contest.  Remus set cups of tea in front of them.

            "Could you fix it for me, Moony?  My reputation as Stare-Master is at stake."  Remus sighed at his friend's weirdness and fixed it, shoving into Sirius' hand.  Gwen didn't touch hers.

            "I don't drink tea."  She replied to the look he was giving her.  "And don't ask how I saw that look.  I felt it."  Sirius chuckled.

            "You know, it's a real shame she's a muggle.  She could give us a run for our reputation as the best pranksters in history.  If she had the right partner of course."

            "You think Harry's kids aren't pranksters?"

            "Nope.  They're all quiet, sedate little things.  Just like him."

            "Who's Harry?"  Gwen asked.

            "My godson."

            "Oh" Sirius and Gwen continued staring at each other for three full minutes.  Remus got fed up with them.  He was getting irritable in his old age.

            "Will you two just call a truce or something?"

            "I guess we could."  Replied Sirius.

            "But I've never called a truce before."

            "And I don't want this to be the first."

            "Because I'm really enjoying the competition."

            "But if it's really necessary."

            "Then I guess we should."

            "Truce."  They said at the exact same time.  Remus shook his head.  They were worse than the Weasley twins.  He stopped shaking his head to find that they were now staring at him with the intensity that they had been staring at each other with.  Remus rolled his eyes.

            "I'll never win."  He muttered.

            "So what are you going to do, Moony?"  Asked Sirius.

            "I don't know Padfoot.  I really don't know."

            The three sat up late into the night, discussing their problem.  It was finally agreed that, if Gwen wasn't allowed to live at Hogwarts where Remus was going to be a teacher the next year, she would live with Sirius.  Gwen was about to ask where Hogwarts was and what Remus taught when she gave a big yawn.  It was her fourth.

            "You'd better get to bed.  You have school tomorrow missie."  Remus pointed out as he showed her to her room. 

            "Do I have to go?"  She whined.

            "Yes.  You missed school today.  You have to go tomorrow.  Where do you go to school?"

            "St. Andrew's" 

            "Oh."  Gwen slept well that night.  For the first time that she could remember, she was happy.  


	5. The real world

Gwen rolled out of bed at her usual time the next morning.  The sun wasn't even up yet.  She went downstairs and drank some juice that tasted like pumpkins for breakfast.  Then she went back up to her room and began her routine of stretching, kicking, and punching.  Gwen was deadly in hand-to-hand combat if she wanted to be.  Gwen crept into Remus' room an hour before she had to leave.  In her hands she held shaving cream and a feather.  She suppressed a giggle.  Remus was sleeping in the most perfectest position for her prank.  She tiptoed to his side and held her breath as she liberally applied shaving cream to his hand.  He didn't budge.  She then moved to the other side of the bed (so as to not get hit) and tickled Remus' nose with the feather.  At first he just wrinkled his nose unpleasantly, but he eventually fell for the bait and swiped at his nose angrily.  Gwen bolted, but she didn't need to.  Remus had fallen back asleep.  She was wandering around the house aimlessly when she heard a familiar voice.

            "Oh Moony!  Remmy where are you?"  Called Sirius.  Gwen ran into the living room.

            "Shut up, Sirius.  He's asleep."  Sirius crossed his arms and glared at her.

            "Aren't you supposed to be in school or something?"

            "Not for another," Gwen checked her watch.  "Half hour."

            "Do you need a ride?" Offered Sirius.  Gwen nodded.

            "Do you guys have cars?"  She wanted to know.  Instead of answering, Sirius led her outside.  An old station wagon was out front.   Gwen ran inside to grab her school books as Sirius started the car.  They arrived at St. Andrews ten minutes before school started.  Gwen said good-bye to Sirius and ran off to find her friends.  It didn't take her long.  She bounded into the homeroom she shared with her three best friends.  There was Shane and Shania Callavetti, the twins.  They had coal black hair and light blue eyes.  They were chatting with Nathalie Bruselli, the fourth member of their group.

            "Hey guys," she called as she walked over to them.  She received greetings from most of the people in the room.  Gwen was quite popular.  She sat down and listened to the conversation they had been having before she showed up.  Shane and Nat were arguing over whether or not it was possible for Gandalf to be in two places at once.  They were all Lord of the Rings fanatics.  Gwen emerged herself in her problem.  To tell them, or not to tell them, that was the question.  She realized they were talking to her.

            "What?"  She asked stupidly.

            "I said, how old is Gandalf?"  Nat repeated, getting slightly annoyed.

            "Well, the Istari arrived on Middle Earth towards the beginning of the 2nd millennium as fully grown men like creatures.  I don't think they were Valar, but you never know.  Gandalf was the 2nd oldest and wisest.  Saruman was 1st."  Gwen concluded.  Her friends liked LOTR, but she could go on and on for days without repeating herself.  A thought suddenly occurred to her.  "Why'd you ask me?  Shane could've told you that."  Her and Shane were always competing in everything.  He knew as much about LOTR as she did.  Shane shrugged.

            "Her Highness over there wouldn't believe me."  He said.  He was hit over the head by a large book for calling Nat 'Her Highness'.  When they were little, she had claimed that she was related to the Queen.  The name stuck and she was now trying to get rid of it.  Gwen smiled and returned to her pondering.  She did that all morning long.  Instead of paying attention in classes, she thought about whether or not to tell her friends.  Shane made up her mind for her as they were walking to lunch.

            "What's wrong?"  His voice drove through her cloud of confused thoughts.

            "Nothing, why?"  Gwen managed to say.  He didn't buy it.

            "You've been daydreaming all day long.  You didn't even pay attention in math and you _like that class."  Tears came to Gwen's eyes.  So her friends noticed and cared.  They wouldn't abandon her like her parents had._

            "I'll tell all of you at lunch."  She whispered.  Shane nodded in agreement.  They got their food in silence and began eating while waiting for the girls.  They finally showed up, chatting about some guy who was cheating on his girlfriend with the English teacher who was cheating on the principal.  Gwen rolled her eyes.  Only Shania and Nat could believe that.  

            "Gwen could you fix my necklace?"  Asked Nat, handing her a beautiful pendant.  Gwen grabbed it without thinking and promptly dropped it with a loud curse.  

            "What's wrong?"  Asked Shania, concerned.

            "I'm allergic to silver."  Gwen admitted dully.

            "But you weren't before."  Prodded Shane.

            "Well that was before I … I …"  Gwen couldn't say it.

            "You what?"  Asked Nat.

            "I got bit by a werewolf."  Gwen finally caved in.  


	6. Surprises

"I got bit by a werewolf."  Gwen finally caved in.  Nat stood abruptly and left.  Shania followed suit with a glare at her twin.  He just sat there, deep in thought.  Gwen watched him anxiously.  Would he betray her too?  The girls had hurt her, but she had suspected they would act that way.  They only hung out with Gwen because she was popular.  But Shane, he was her friend, her confidant.  Gwen didn't know what she'd do if he rejected her too.

            "So that's why you couldn't touch the silver necklace."  Gwen didn't reply.  She knew he was just thinking out loud.  He nodded.  He had made up his mind.  Gwen waited for him to leave.  "What do your parents think of all this?"  Gwen was so happy she could barely contain herself.  He accepted her!  He didn't hate her!

            "They disowned me.  I'm living with this strange old werewolf who found me yesterday morning.  He's cool."  Realization hit her like a two-ton hippo.  "I didn't tell Sirius what time I needed to be picked up!"  Shane grabbed her arm before she totally spazzed out.

            "Relax.  I'll give you a ride home."  He offered.

            "But won't Shania be rather uncomfortable about that?"

            "Yeah, but she'll deal with it.  And don't worry about her or Nat spilling you secret.  They'll hate you, but they know you'll be killed if people find out."

            "K-k-k-killed?"  Stammered Gwen, looking decidedly green.

            "That's what people do to werewolves, Gwen.  Hasn't this Sirius told you that?"

            "Sirius isn't the guy I'm living with.  I'm living with a Remus Lupin.  He was asleep this morning, so his friend Sirius Black gave me a ride here."  Gwen made it through the rest of the day with plenty of help from Shane.  She almost laughed at the look on Shania's face when she got in the car.  Mrs. Callavetti just smiled.  She was used to giving Gwen a ride home.  She was like a mother to Gwen.  Sometimes, Gwen's parents would refuse to take her to school and she'd get a ride with the Callavettis.  She was lucky that day.  She remembered how to get back to Remus' house.  She walked up to the door.  It coughed at her and cleared its throat.

            "Password?"  Sirius had taught her the password and introduced her to the door, whose name was Holly, earlier that morning.

            "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  It was the Marauder's pledge.  Sirius had made her a Marauder: The Next Generation last night.

            "Nope."

            "What?  That was the password this morning!"  Gwen began kicking the door.  Surprisingly, it opened.  A tall handsome man was standing there, smiling down at her.  He had black hair, green eyes, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.  Gwen gulped. 

            "Yes, you have the right house.  That is, if you're Gwen Blakely?"  She nodded.  "Good.  I'm Harry Potter, Sirius' godson.  Remus is currently at the Ministry, pulling all sorts of strings so that he can adopt you.  You should really tell those muggles to go home."  Gwen turned around.  Shane was walking toward her.  She ran over to him and told him to scat, she'd see him tomorrow.  Harry was sitting in the kitchen, staring into a cup of tea.  He looked up when she entered and began making herself a sandwich.  She knew Harry was watching her, but she ignored him, figuring he'd speak when he wanted to.  She put a pot of water on the stove to boil and sat down across from Harry.

            "Doesn't it bother you that some guy you don't know, who says he's a friend of some guy you only met yesterday, is sitting in a house, alone, with you?"  Gwen grinned.  He'd spoken, alright.

            "Well, I trust Remus.  He got me away from my parents.  He likes you.  So I figure you must be okay.  And what Ministry?"

            "The Ministry of Magic.  They do all sorts of useless things like making sure muggles 'forget' any magic they see and regulate the use of magic.  They also keep tabs on dark creatures, like vampires and werewolves."  Harry was pleased when she didn't shudder at the word, 'werewolf'.  Someone wouldn't find out her secret unless she wanted them to.  Gwen ate in silence, putting pieces of information together in her head.  It bothered her slightly that werewolves were referred to as 'dark creatures' but she supposed that that was life.  Remus had warned her that, although people were more accepting of werewolves now than they had been, lycanthropy was still considered a terrible disease.  Without warning, Remus appeared behind Harry and the fire roared, signaling Sirius's arrival.  She hugged Remus.  It felt to feel him hug her back.  Gwen was excited.  It was like she had suddenly gained a father.

            "What'd you do?"  She asked.

            "Do?"  Asked Remus.

            "Yeah.  You just appeared out of nowhere."

            "Oh.  I Apparated.  Grown wizards are allowed to, if they pass a test."  Sirius entered the kitchen.  Gwen opened her mouth, but Sirius clamped his hand over it.

            "And now you're going to ask why I can't Apparate.  It's 'cause I'm an escaped convict.  The Ministry let me off, but I still can't do a lot of things that normal wizards can do.  And it took forever to convince the Ministry to let Moony take the Apparition test."  Gwen grinned.  Sirius could read her mind, they thought so much alike.  Harry looked ready to jump in with an 'it's not fair' speech, but Remus held up a hand to stop him.  

            "I have some very good news.  Gwen, you are now my daughter.  And, to the surprise of all, you've been accepted to Hogwarts."  And astonished silence reigned.  It was unexpected that Remus would be allowed to adopt Gwen, and even more unlikely that she was a witch.  Everybody started talking at once.

            "But I can't be a witch!"

            "She can't go to Hogwarts yet, she's too young!"

            "Hooray!  The brat won't have to live with me!"

            "I'm so excited!  What's Hogwarts like?"

            "Oh you'll love it!"

            "It's got ghosts and secret passageways"

            "And a huge forest and a lake with a giant squid in it"

            "And you can play all sorts of pranks on Slytherins"

            "And they have the perfect accommodations for your transformations"

            "And there's an Astronomy tower where you can make out with guys"

            "Padfoot!  My daughter is not going to go to the Astronomy tower!"

            "Well at least not until she's in her fourth year."  At that last comment, Remus took off after Sirius while Harry and Gwen stood there laughing at the comical sight of the two old men chasing each other.  A roar was heard from the fireplace.  An agitated female voice rang out through the house.

            "Harry!  Harold James Potter!"  Harry paled considerably.  "You come home right now!  The kids are acting up again.  The twins somehow got your broomstick out of the closet and I just now got them home and we have to watch little Harry.  He and Ron have decided that they're Marauders and took the cloak and I can't find them anywhere!  Get your ass home right now!" 

            "Yes dear!"  He shouted and disappeared.  Gwen grinned.

            "What was that?"  She asked a Sirius who had large, green feathers sticking out all over.  Sirius muttered the counter-curse and went back to normal.

            "Harry's wife.  She's got him whipped.  He loves her to death.  They have about a trillion kids."

            "Only four, Padfoot.  Well four and a half."

            "I think it's four and three quarters.  They're expecting twins."  Gwen gaped, open-mouthed.

            "Yeah, they're second set of twins.  Let's see.  The oldest is Harry Jr.  He's starting Hogwarts this year.  Then comes the twins, Lily and James, who're eight.  Ron is about four.  They have a cousin named Harry, too.  Things get very confusing, especially since they all live in one house."  Gwen was still gaping.  "You're catching flies."  Gwen closed her mouth, but only so she could glare at Sirius.

            "Okay, I'm going now."  Sirius threw something into the fireplace that made the flames turn green, yelled out 'Godric's Hollow' and stepped into the fire.

            "Sirius forgot to mention that he lives with all of them.  It's like one big happy family."  Gwen looked at him questioningly.  "I've been offered a home there many times, but I like the quiet here.  Plus, I don't want to be their problem. I don't want to risk biting one of the children.  You'll be spending a lot of time there this summer, unless you don't want to, of course."

            "Well I don't really have anything to keep me here.  My close friends all rejected me.  Except for Shane."

            "So you told them?"

            "Yeah.  We used to talk about stuff like that.   You know, wonder if it was real.  We're sci-fi freaks, really.  I thought they'd accept me because they always used to say how it would be cool to be a werewolf.  We never thought it would hurt so much, or be so horrible.  But the reality was very different.  Nat left as soon as she heard.  Shania followed her.  They were just greedy bitches who were friends with me because I was popular.  I was friends with Shania's twin Shane.  We used to prank the other two all the time.  We always try to top each other in everything.  I wish he was going to Hogwarts with me."

            "He sounds like a really good friend."  Gwen nodded emphatically.  "We need to talk about the adoption.  Do you mind that I want to adopt you?"

            "No.  Remus I've only known you for a day and already you're being a better father to me than my real dad."

            "Do you think they'll be a problem?  They have to sign the adoption papers."

            "They'll just be glad that they'll never have to see me again.  And I agree with them.  Good riddance to bad rubbish I say!"

            "Do you want to change your name?"  Gwen thought for a moment, and then nodded.

            "If you don't mind sharing it.  I rather like the sound of Gwenhwyfar Lupin.  Catchy, don't you think?"

            "I'm sure Sirius would agree.  It'll make things at Hogwarts easier, too.  Slytherins rather dislike witches who are muggle-born.  They gave Harry hell because his mother was a muggle-born witch and his father came from perhaps the oldest wizarding family.  Then they gave him more hell when he married into another of the oldest, but also the poorest wizarding families.  Slytherins have a tendency to be evil."  Once again, Remus and Gwen stayed up late into the night, talking about Hogwarts and their lives.  After all, werewolves are practically immortal, so their lives had to be planned very well.  


	7. Transformation

The next few days fell into a pattern for Gwen.  She went to school, hung out with Shane, annoyed Shania and Nat, and talked with Remus at night.  He gave her several books to read which Gwen found very interesting.  A week after she moved in with Remus, they decided to pay a visit to Gwen's biological parents.  It went rather well.  Mr. and Mrs. Blakely signed the papers and proceeded to give the pair a piece of their mind.  In English, French, and Latin.  Only Gwen understood the French and Latin and she was very glad Remus couldn't.  Her parents knew some juicy cuss words.  That weekend, Gwen appeared before the Ministry and had her name changed.  As far the rest of the world was concerned, Remus Lupin was her father.  She excitedly told Shane the next Monday at lunch.

            "He adopted me, Shane.  Can you believe it?  I have a real dad, now.  One who loves me."  She noticed Shane was spacing out and waved her hand energetically in front of his face.  "Shane?  Hello are you in there?"

            "What? Oh yeah.  Listen, Gwen.  Do you think I could come over after school for a while?  Shania's having a party and I **_don't want to be there."  Gwen was confused.  She hadn't told Shane about her being a witch.  She didn't want to push too much on him at one time.  But she did want him to come over.  She missed hanging out with him and playing pranks on his sister.  They couldn't play pranks in school anymore because after their last one, which involved snails, face-paint, and the vice-principle's toupee, they were constantly followed by a teacher.  They were never left alone together at for one second.  People were afraid of what they might do.  She made a split-second decision and told him.  He took it rather well._**

            "Cool!  Can I come over and look at all the stuff in your wonderful house?"

            "I don't know.  I'll have to ask Remus.  Come on."  They stealthily snuck out of the cafeteria (a hard feat for two students who are watched more than Survivor) and down to Gwen's locker.  She pulled a small, grey stone out of the back of her locker, rubbed it, and whispered 'Remus Lupin'.  The color swirled and Remus' face appeared in the stone.

            "What's up?"

            "Can Shane come over after school today?"

            "I don't know Gwen…"

            "I told him about me being a witch."

            "I guess so.  Oh, before I forget.  Sirius will be picking you up today.  I have to work late and probably won't be home until after you go to bed.  Sirius is spending the night with you."

            "Okay.  Bye Remus.  Love you."

            "Love you too."  The picture faded.

            "How cool was that!"  Shane exclaimed.  "What was that thing?"

            "It's called a Seeing-Stone.  It's the closest thing wizards have to a telephone."

            "So it's kind of like a Palantiri?"  

            "Yeah.  Something like that."  The two friends bounded out of school after the last bell of the day rang.  They stopped short in the courtyard when they saw Sirius.  He looked so strange.  He was dressed like a muggle hippie in tight jeans, a tie-die shirt, and a jean jacket.  He had a thick belt made out of hemp wrapped around his waist and wore large pink platform shoes.  He had somehow (probably by magic) given himself an afro and wore large sunglasses and a goofy grin on his face.  He also had a tie-die tie that clashed with his tie-die shirt wrapped around his big hair. 

            "Peace out, dudes!"  He yelled at them, waving his hands in a peace sign.  They walked slowly over to him, not really wanting to be seen with the gay-looking hippie.  Then they saw what he was driving.  It was a large, ancient, VW Bug.  It probably was from the 60's.

            "Padfoot, please tell me you were cursed to act like this."  Gwen pleaded when they reached him.  He shook his head merrily.

            "Climb in children.  We're going on a magic carpet ride!"  They regretfully climbed into the back after putting their bookbags where the engine was supposed to be.  After all, the engine was in the back and the trunk was in the front.

            "He's high."  Shane whispered to Gwen who nodded at him.

            "Whatever he's got, I want some."  She replied.  Shane grinned.  Surprisingly, they and the car were in one piece when they reached the Moon Hut (the name of the Lupin residence).  Sirius went upstairs to do something while Shane ran from room to room, obsessing over various magical objects.  He was particularly interested in a moving picture of the Potter family.  Only Harry and his wife were smiling.  The kids were all pulling out each other's hair and generally doing things that Padfoot approved of.  Shane and Gwen had settled in the living room doing homework when the flames in the fireplace turned green.  Shane's eyes were the size of dinner plates when a small figure stumbled out of the fire.  Gwen hurried forward to dust Harry Jr. off.  He was followed by his parents and siblings.  Gwen performed introductions to Shane.  Ron started jumping up and down pulling at Gwen's pant leg.

            "Guess what?  Guess what?  Guess what?"

            "What?"

            "I turned Lily's hair green today!  I'm a wizard!"  The four-year-old announced proudly.

            "Congratulations, I guess."  Lily stuck out her tongue at her little brother and his hair turned green.  Their mother changed it back with a wave of her wand.

            "We came over to help you out, dear.  Sirius is a horrible cook so I decided to come make dinner for you and your friend.  I hope that's alright?"  She said.

            "Of course it is, Ginny.  To tell you the truth, Remus isn't that good a cook either."  The girls walked off chatting to the kitchen while the boys began roughhousing.  After dinner, Ginny brought out her knitting, Harry Sr. and Gwen played chess, and Harry Jr. and Shane told the little ones scary stories.  Ron fell asleep in the middle of Sleepy Hollow and Ginny decided it was time to go.  She took the kids home while Shane watched Harry and Gwen finish their game.  Gwen lost and Harry Disapparated with a cheerful wave.  Gwen and Shane had finished their homework and were in the middle of a good poker game when Sirius came downstairs, holding two goblets, both contained a smoking liquid.  He handed one to Gwen.

            "Drink up."  She stared at him mutely after sniffing the potion.

            "There's no way in hell I'm drinking that."

            "You have to.  So does Remus.  It's a potion that helps you keep your mind when you transform."

            "But the full moon isn't for another week!"

            "You have to take it every day for a week preceding the moon or it won't work."  Gwen glared at him, but downed the potion.  She shuddered.

            "That bad, huh?"  Asked Shane.

            "Yup.  Can I add some sugar or something tomorrow?"

            "No.  Sugar makes it useless."  Sirius turned to Shane.  "Shouldn't you be getting home?  It's rather late.  D'you need a ride?"

            "Um, actually the party my sister's having is a sleepover.  Mum thinks I'm spending the night here."  Sirius frowned.

            "Boy-girl sleepovers.  I don't think I like that."

            "Oh come on, Sirius.  Weren't you the one encouraging me to visit the Astronomy tower at Hogwarts?  And it's not like we're going to do anything.  We've done this before."  Sirius still looked doubtful.  "You can lock us in separate rooms if you want."  Gwen offered, pulling a puppy-dog face.  That melted Sirius in an instant.

            "No, that won't be necessary.  As long as you two promise to behave I guess you can bunk down here."  Sirius conjured two sleeping bags and some pillows for them and went back upstairs.  They spent the night planning evil pranks.  The week passed almost too quickly for Gwen.  Before she knew it, Friday, and the full moon, arrived.  Shane made arrangements to spend the night at her house again, so he could be there when she was back to normal.  He and Sirius sat up all night, waiting for the two werewolves to emerge from the soundproof, locked room that Remus used for his, and now Gwen's, transformations.  They emerged, bloody and aching, at dawn.  Sirius rushed over to support Remus, as Shane did likewise for Gwen.

            "What happened?"  Asked Sirius.  Remus hadn't looked this bad since the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered.     

            "It doesn't work.  The potion doesn't work on her.  She loses her mind.  I don't know whether it's because she's young, or because she's an Arctic wolf."

            "An Arctic wolf?"  Shane interrupted.

            "She's white.  All over.  Very beautiful."  Gwen didn't speak.  She remained silent while Sirius healed their wounds.  Shane handed her and Remus a cup of tea.  She handed it back to him.  Wordlessly, he got a glass, poured some sugar in the bottom, filled the glass with ice and a lemon, and poured the hot tea in.  He stirred it for about a minute before handing it back to Gwen, who drank it.  After she finished the iced tea, she spoke.

            "I'm sorry."  She whispered to Remus with tears in her eyes.  He gathered her in his arms and rocked her.

            "It's okay, Gwen.  Werewolves heal fast anyway.  We'll just have to find a separate room for you to transform in.  Maybe I can find some chew-toys so you don't claw and bite yourself."  She cried into his torn shirt and eventually fell asleep.  Remus carried her to her bed and Shane curled up on the floor next to her bed.  


	8. Pranks and Goodbyes

Her life fell into a routine.  Shane came over almost every day after school and spent the night when there was a full moon.  Remus found some dog chew toys, but Gwen discovered that they left an awful aftertaste in her mouth.  It wasn't unusual for her to brush her teeth five times the morning after a transformation.  The end of the school was approaching quickly.  Gwen and Shane planned a wonderful prank for the graduation ceremony, with a little help from Sirius.  Graduation that year was fantastic.  

At St. Andrews, the teachers all sat in the front two rows of the auditorium.  The graduating class sat behind them and the youngest sat in the back.  As the principal stood up to give his end of the year speech, Gwen nodded to Shane, who was sitting far away so they wouldn't get blamed for the prank.  He nodded to Sirius who charmed a few Dungbombs to be invisible to all except Gwen and chucked them to her.  She tossed them onto the stage so that they burst when they hit the stage.  The teachers all smelled the horrible stench, but they were too 'well bred' to acknowledge the smell.  The younger kids weren't as silent.  They all giggled and pointed at the principal because they thought he had made the stench.  

Gwen looked at Shane and mouthed 'Phase two' at him.  He grinned and dug a few Filibuster fireworks out of his pockets.  Sirius had charmed them so that Shane could start them with a simple password.  'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'  They had planted several around the auditorium the day before.  He threw the fireworks in his hand up in the air and yelled the key phrase.  Girls started screaming and stood up on their chairs and boys were laughing at the girls.  As the teachers settled everyone down and sat back down themselves, Gwen triggered Phase Three.  The front of the podium broke open and a small canon rolled out onto the stage.  Everyone stared mutely at it for a moment, until it began showering the teachers with red slime.  Gwen and Shane dodged the slime and ran around to stand behind their creation.  They bowed and kissed their hands to the crowd as the children applauded and the teachers glared.  The machine finally ran out of slime and the teachers surged forward to destroy it and probably its creators.  Shane held out a hand.  Gwen placed the forgotten microphone in it.

"Ahem.  Testing testing one two three.  Can you hear me?  Microphone check this is a microphone check microphone check."  He sang.  The kids cheered and Gwen smacked him upside the head and grabbed the mic.  He tackled her and they wrestled for a few seconds until Gwen pinned Shane and stood up, microphone in hand.

"Now I'm sure all you teachers would just love to punish us for this, but as of a few minutes ago, we are no longer students here.  We have moved on and graduated.  Can't touch this!"  Gwen shouted, jumping around.  After ten minutes of bad jokes on Shane's part and good ones from Gwen, a few snatches of appropriate songs, and musical parodies, the duo decided it was over and turned the stage back over to the teachers.  But not before Shane leapt from the stage in a stage dive.

"I've always wanted to do this!"  He shouted, just before he hit the floor.  The crowd burst out laughing as he landed with an audible thud.  They laughed even harder when Gwen managed a stage dive without hitting the floor.  She had many guy admirers who were more than willing to catch her.  After the principal had finished his speech and dismissed the students, Gwen and Shane approached him.

"We'll clean up the mess."  Gwen offered.  Mr. Dambozi gaped at her.  He nodded and left the room.  Harry and Sirius chuckled as they pulled off Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

"That was extremely good.  I don't think Fred and George could have pulled that off."  Harry was saying to Sirius, who was boasting about them.

"And they planned it all without me.  They figured out what they wanted to do and asked me for supplies.  They're prank geniuses."  He stopped when he realized that Gwen was glaring at him.

"A little help please."  She said, motioning to the room.  Harry pulled out his wand a waved it, and the room was clean.  Gwen gave him a big smile and Sirius a glare at the same time.  It was Shane's turn to boast.

"Most people can't pull that off, but my Gwen can."

"Your Gwen?"  She asked, turning a questioning look on him.

"Oh yes.  Mine.  All mine.  Mwaahaahaahaahaa!"

"You are horrible at those evil laugh things."  She pointed out.

"A fellow's got to try."  The four laughed as they made their way to Sirius' bug.  He was dropping them off at Shane's for a graduation party.  She was spending the night there, much to Shania's chagrin.  She and Shane planned to spend the night in a tree house they had built several years earlier.  It used to be their prank headquarters until Shania discovered it and turned it into her playhouse.  That night, they pushed all the miniature furniture to the side and spread out two sleeping bags side by side.  

Instead of planning pranks or talking about the time when they would open their own joke shop, they just sat in silence.  They knew that this was it.  Gwen was going to Hogwarts.  Shane was staying there and attending the local secondary school.  They would only see each other in the summers and not much event then.  Gwen would spend most of her time with the Potters, halfway across the country, only coming home for the full moon.  She would stay with Remus at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter.  They would never pass notes to each other in class, talk back to teachers, or get detentions together.  They would no longer come up with crazy ways to serve their detentions.  Once, they had to wax the floor in the gym, so they strapped cloths to their knees and slid across the floor, seeing who could go the farthest.  Another time, they had to polish the handrails in the stairways, so they strapped cloths to their butts and slid down the rails.  That was how Shane broke his ankle and had to stop playing football.  Gwen quit playing, too.  They reminisced until the sky in the east turned pink. 

"We've never done anything apart, Gwen."

"I know.  There hasn't been a day I haven't seen you since I can't remember."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too."

"You're going to miss you?"  He said, arching his eyebrows.  Gwen rolled her eyes.

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah."

"Shane?"

"Yeah?"  
"You reckon we're ever gonna do that stuff we always talked about?"

"I don't know Gwen.  I mean, you're a witch and I'm a muggle.  Maybe we could open a magical joke shop, but I couldn't use many of the pranks.  I know that whatever happens, though, we're gonna be together.  Friends forever."  He made a fist as Gwen lifted her hand to form a W with her three middle fingers.  Their hands touched and they grinned at each other.  It was their secret handshake/promise symbol.  Gwen suddenly threw her arms around her best friend.  He held her awkwardly.  Gwen just did not break down into tears.  Even when her body was torn apart after her transformations, she didn't cry.  When she was a wolf, she howled her pain, but when she was human, she never said a word.  Shane was unused to comforting her.  She was the one who held his hand when he got shots.  She was the one who offered a shoulder to cry on when his twin had hurt him.  She was the one who came up with great revenge plots.  He had only seen her cry once, and that was not for herself.  It was because she thought she had hurt her father, the only man to ever show her kindness and unconditional love.  Her sobs quieted and Shane realized she was asleep. 

He thought about the last thing she said and knew that they wouldn't be together forever.  She was a witch and he was a muggle.  They lived in two different worlds.  He just wanted to make the best of this summer, probably the last they would spend together.  His thoughts wandered and he drifted off to sleep.  That was how Remus found them the next morning.  Tears shining on both their faces, the two best friends wrapped up in each other's arms.  He remembered the first time Lily and James did that.  James' father had died, and Lily was the only one who could comfort him.  They fell asleep in the common room together and woke up in love.  Remus was tempted to leave them for a while longer, but Sirius put his hand on Remus' shoulder.  He was quite pissed.

"What the hell does he think he's doing with our little girl?"  Remus restrained his friend.

"She's not ours anymore, Padfoot.  She's his now.  He's a lucky fellow and he doesn't even know it."

"How long until they realize they love each other?"  Sirius inquired.

"Maybe they won't realize it until it's too late."

"What do you mean?"

"She's entering the magical world.  She'll be very different by the time she graduates from Hogwarts.  She might not even remember him until she's at the alter, marrying some lucky bloke who managed to convince her that she's in love with him.  And then it'll be too late.  Or they could realize it the instant they wake up, like Lily and James did."  Sirius frowned and made a move to wake her up.  Remus placed a hand on his elbow.  "Let them sleep.  She'll call when she's ready to go."  Padfoot hesitated, then nodded his consent.  

He changed into a dog, a sign that he was sulking and ran off in the general direction of the Moon Hut.  Remus sighed and drove home.


	9. Birthday

.  Gwen showed up around noon, looking depressed.  Remus decided she needed a distraction and sent her to the Potters.  Ginny took one look at Gwen's face and decided that it was time for a spring cleaning, muggle fashion.  They scrubbed floors and beat rugs and aired mattresses until it was all Gwen could do to go home and get into bed.  Gwen woke up crying.  She had a nightmare that something was happening to Shane.  Something bad that she couldn't help him with.  She spent the next week at the Potters, cleaning and learning how to fly a broom.  Gwen approached the full moon with trepidation.  She had never been through this without Shane.  She was afraid.  When she changed back into human from, Gwen had a few minutes before Sirius unlocked the door to let her out.  They were always very careful to make sure that she was fully human so there were no accidents.  The seven silver locks clicked.  Gwen stood up, wrapping the remains of her clothes around her and ran to the door only to find Shane waiting with open arms and a glass of iced tea.  She grinned at him until she thought her face would burst. 

"Don't you dare ask what I'm doing here.  I'm still your best friend, Gwen.  I'll always be here for you, no matter what."  He helped her to bed and sat watch over her until she woke up.  Gwen woke up smiling.  Shane was here.  He was going to be with her.  They spent that day and the next together.  Shane's mum finally showed up around noon, saying he needed to go home.  Shane mused on the way home.  Gwen had told him about the birthday party they were having for Harry Sr.  Gwen didn't tell anyone, but her birthday was three days after his.  Shane knew exactly what he would get her.  Gwen's grandfather had played the guitar professionally.  When he died, he left one of his guitars to Gwen's mum.  Gwen had picked it up one day when she was five and hadn't put it down since.  She loved that guitar.  It was the only thing that kept her sane through her parents' lack of interest in her life.  Since it wasn't hers, she had left it at her parents' house when she moved in with Remus.  Shane planned to get it back.  He tried two days later.  He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants before knocking on the Blakely's door.  They didn't like him when Gwen was their daughter and he doubted that their opinion had changed much.  Mr. Blakely opened the door.  His expression did not change in the least.  Shane had often admired the way he could keep a straight face, now he cursed him for it.

"Hello, Mr. Blakely, sir.  Um.  Gwen's birthday is coming up soon and her foster family doesn't know it.  She won't tell them and I respect that, so I won't tell them, either.  But I do want to give her a present.  She liked playing that old guitar of yours.  I wanted to know if it was for sale.  I have enough money to buy it, if you want the money."  Mr. Blakely stared down at Shane for a moment, as if he could see through the boy if he tried hard enough.  He closed the door firmly.  Shane dropped his eyes to the ground and turned around.  He hadn't expected the man to sell it.  Shane started off down the driveway, dejected.  The door opened once more.  Mr. Blakely handed Shane the guitar and went back inside before Shane could say a word.  His mother smiled when he got home.  She knew how much he wanted Gwen to be happy.  He even knew how to make her happy.  He thrust the guitar at her.

"Mum, could you wrap this so Gwen wouldn't be able to tell what it is?"  

"Of course, dear.  Now go play or something, but don't bother your sister.  She has a stomachache." 

Gwen shivered with happiness as she woke up on the morning of the 31st.  She was going to a party and Shane was coming.  He had never been to Godric's Hollow before.  If the Moon Hut amazed him, the Hollow surely would.  It was even more magical than her house.  Plus, she was meeting Hermione for the first time.  Hermione was something of an enigma.  Every time she was mentioned, somebody, usually Harry, changed the subject.  Gwen resolved to ask again over breakfast.  Remus choked when she did ask.

"What's wrong?"  Gwen inquired, hitting Remus on the back.  He took a sip of juice and sat back down.

"Nothing, really.  You'll have to know sooner or later, I guess.  When Harry was in school, he had three wonderful friends.  They saw him as he truly was, not just the Boy Who Lived.  They were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  Ginny is Ron's little sister.  Ron and Hermione loved each other.  They were planning to get married.  You know about Voldemort's last stand, right.  Well, many wizards were killed in it.  Ron was one of them.  He and Harry were top Aurors, searching for Voldemort throughout the battle, trying to find him.  He found them first.  Ron got the curse that was meant for Harry.    That was the only time Harry intentionally killed someone.  Harry is the most powerful wizard out there, Gwen.  He's even more powerful than Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts.  

"Well, Ron left Hermione pregnant with his child.  She didn't even find out until after the funeral.  She was devastated.  Harry took her and her baby into his home.  Little Harry might as well be one of Harry's kids.  Hermione is never at home.  She's an Unspeakable, the wizarding equivalent of the CIA."  Gwen digested this information, and her breakfast, in silence.  Shane showed up a few minutes after she finished, bearing not one, but two presents.  Gwen glared at him, knowing full well who the second package was for.  It had no shape, but was easily the biggest of the two presents.  Remus raised his eyebrows at the number, but said nothing.  The presents were too big for Shane to carry alone so Gwen carried one.  Ironically enough, Gwen ended up with her own present.  It really was shapeless and made no noise when shaken.  Gwen shrugged.  Shane's first obstacle came when they arrived at the Potter's.  Ginny welcomed them, brushed the soot off them, and directed them as to where to put their presents.  There was a nice big pile of presents for Harry.  Shane started a new pile of presents for Gwen.  He pulled another present out of his pocket and place it with his own.  Gwen figured it had to be from Mrs. Callavetti.  Shane couldn't participate in many of the games because they were magical, but he had fun anyway.  Ginny was handing Harry's presents to him to open.  She reached the last two and knitted her brows in confusion.

"Gwen?"  She called.

"Yeah?"

"Why are there two presents her for you?"

"Because it's her birthday in three days and I'll be damned if she doesn't get anything."  Shane replied for her.  Gwen glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?"  Sirius wanted to know.

"You've given me so much already, you didn't need to get me anything for my birthday."  Ginny shook her head and handed Gwen the presents.  She opened the biggest one first.  When she unwrapped it completely, she burst into tears.  


	10. Magic

Brownie points to whoever can figure out what movie I quoted from twice.  I didn't write the song.  That credit goes to Drew.

People were looking confused.

"What's wrong, honey?"  Ginny asked, stepping forward and becoming all motherly.  

"Did you steal it?"  She asked, turning to Shane.  He shook his head.

"Of course not.  Would I do that for you?"

"Yes."

"Well I didn't steal it.  I just asked nicely for it.  Seems your dad had a heart after all."  Gwen smiled and turned back to her guitar.  The others stared at it fascinated.  They had never seen a muggle guitar before.  Gwen quickly tuned it and strummed a few random chords.  She smiled and bent over the body of the guitar and began 'Stairway to Heaven'.  Her audience may not have known much about music, but they knew that she was good.  She finished that haunting melody and was prepared to put the guitar aside when Shane stopped her.  

"Play Kryptonite."  He ordered.

"Shane the words need to go with it."

"So sing."

"I haven't sung in ages."

"So what, your voice always was beautiful.  It'll be even more so to these poor, deprived people who haven't ever heard it."

"Alright."  She played the intro and started singing.  To the people in the room, it seemed as if time had stopped to listen to this little girl with the beautiful voice.  The entire room was in tears by the time she was finished.  She played song after song, Shane telling her what to play, and the people listening.  Now they understood what Dumbledore had said about music being the greatest magic of all.  Gwen sang until her voice was hoarse and her fingers bleeding.  Only when she could no longer strum the guitar without shaking did her friends let her stop.  It was as if a spell had been broken.  Children suddenly realized they were tired and hungry and adults scurried about, feeding them and putting them to bed.  Remus sent Gwen and Shane home, but stayed to help clean up.  As he was leaving, Harry pulled him aside.

"Did you know she could do that?"

"No.  I had no idea she was that good at the guitar."

"Not my point.  Did you know that what she did was magic?"

"Yeah.  Like Dumbledore always said, 'Music is the greatest magic of all.'"

"No.  That was real magic.  Wandless, but real magic.  It's very rare.  She works with the magic already in the guitar.  I forget exactly what it's called.  You better take her to Dumbledore soon.  If she ever lost control of that, I'd hate to see what could happen."  Remus just stared at his friend.  "Trust me on this.  And please, go see Dumbledore.  He knows more about this than I do."  Remus was still a little doubtful, but Harry had never steered him wrong before.  He owled Dumbledore as soon as he got home.  He smiled at Shane and Gwen, curled up on opposite ends of the couch, both fast asleep and went to bed himself.  Gwen and Shane were throwing small bits of food at each other the next morning at breakfast when an owl arrived for Remus.  He was still in bed, so Gwen took the owl's letter, gave it some water, and sent it on its way.  She gave the letter to Remus when he finally came downstairs.  He read it in silence.

"It's time for a spring cleaning."  He announced when he was finished.

"Why?"  Gwen wanted to know.

"Professor Dumbledore is coming."  The three vigorously began scrubbing, washing, and cleaning everything in the house.  Remus helped a lot with magic, and Gwen sometimes managed to clean something when she got really mad.  Remus sent Shane home late in the afternoon.  He protested, but left anyway.  Remus borrowed one of Harry's house elves to make a delicious dinner.  The dinner was ready by five.  Dumbledore finally showed up around five-thirty.

"Remus."  He greeted the werewolf warmly.

"Albus.  It's so good to see you, sir."

"As it is to see you.  I'm looking forward to your coming back to Hogwarts.  Perhaps now we can get a Defense teacher who lasts a while."

"Well sir, with Gwen attending, you'd have to try pretty hard to get me to leave."

"Ah yes, Gwen.  The reason I am here.  Did you tell her?"  

"No sir.  I felt that you could explain it better."  Professor Dumbledore turned his attention to Gwen.

"Hello, Ms. Lupin.  Would you be so kind as to play and sing for me?"  Gwen nodded and, for some strange reason, curtsied.

"Of course."  She went to get her guitar.  "What should I play, sir?"

"Anything that you like, dear."  Dumbledore smiled encouragingly at her as she sat down.

_ I had a dream that I could fly._

_ I can feel each moment as time goes by._

_ We'd never be too far away._

_ You would always be here._

_ I heard you say_

_ 'I never thought_

_ Thought that it was our last good bye.'_

_ I still can dream_

_ That one day love will fall from the sky._

_ Do you still remember_

_ All the time that has gone by?_

_ Do you still believe that_

_Love can fall out from the sky? _

            Dumbledore was wiping tears from his eyes as she finished.

            "That was beautiful.  Who is it by?"  He inquired.  He really must get one of their albums.

            "Um.  Shane wrote it.  For me.  It's so we can always remember each other.  He learned how to play it too.  There's another verse, but it's his and I don't really want to sing it."

            "Ms. Lupin, this may come as a shock to you.  You have magic."  
            "I already knew that."

            "You don't understand.  You have a special kind of magic.  You have the normal everyday magic that witches and wizards use and you have the magic of music, too."

            "I don't quite follow." 

            "There is magic in everything around us.  Some people can work with the magic that is already in objects.  It's called Natural Magic.  You have that talent with music.  Unfortunately, you are the only person currently alive with that ability."

            "What could I do?"

            "You could cast spells, without a wand, just by singing or playing an instrument.  You'd have to teach yourself."

            "How?"

            "I think we should start with music lessons.  Also meditation lessons.  I'd hate to see what could happen if you ever lost control of you magic.  Then maybe we can set you to researching everything about Natural Magic.  That's one great thing about it.  All different kinds of Natural Magic are learned the same way."

            "There are other kinds of Natural Magic?"

            "Yes.  I myself had a friend who had Natural Magic with stones.  Unfortunately, he passed away about twenty years ago."  The dinner lay forgotten as Remus and Gwen peppered Dumbledore with questions.  Then Remus asked the fatal one.

            "How will this affect her schooling?"

            "Ah.  The penny drops.  I'm afraid she will not be allowed to be a student at Hogwarts until she masters her magic."

            "But that could take forever!"  Gwen exclaimed.

            "Ms. Lupin, I'm not asking you to be perfect when you come to Hogwarts, I am asking that you learn control over your power."

            "Then I won't teach.  I won't go there without Gwen."

            "Remus, I never asked you to.  I said she could not be a student.  She can live there, with you, of course, but she cannot attend classes.  At least, not the normal classes.  She will learn music and meditation and spend a lot of time in the library."

            "But who will teach her?"

            "I will, if that's acceptable.  I know enough about music to teach a beginner and I used to meditate with Nicolas before he died."

            "I would be honored to be your student."  Gwen said, raising her brown eyes to meet Dumbledore's sparkling blue ones.

            "And now that that is settled, I shall have to leave you.  I need my beauty rest."  He winked at Gwen, then disappeared with a pop.

            "What do you think?"  Remus asked Gwen as he heated up the now cold dinner.

            "He's very different.  I like him."  She announced after a moment's thought.

            "I knew you would."

            "Can Shane come over tomorrow?"

            "I suppose.  You'll figure out a way to spend the day together anyway.  Geez, not even Sirius and James were that close."  Gwen grinned.

            "What can I say?  We're best friends."  The two werewolves argued good-naturedly throughout dinner.  They played a game of chess (Remus won) and went to bed.  


	11. Some interesting developments

Gwen awoke the next morning with a squeal of surprise.  Harry Jr. was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking excited.

            "I got my Hogwart's letter!"  He exclaimed the instant she woke up.

            "Great, wonderful, get out of my room!"  Gwen yelled.  

            "What will you do if I don't?"  He asked with a smirk.

            "More like what will I do if you don't."  Shane had arrived.  He glared at Harry, who glared back.  Gwen ignored the two of them and began her routine.  Harry left off his argument with Shane.  He had never seen Gwen do this before.  Shane shrugged.  He knew what would happen if the older boy got in the way.  Sure enough, Harry had to ask a stupid question.  He ended up flying across the room and into Gwen's closet.  Shane burst out laughing when Gwen called after him:

            "Could you grab my red tank-top while you're in there?"  Harry joined in their laughter and brought Gwen's shirt out with him.  The three had a great time that day, laughing and joking around.  Gwen grew more and more pale as the day went on.  Shane finally asked what was wrong.

            "Full moon tonight."  She reminded him.  Harry glanced at her.

            "D'you want me to stay?"  He asked, kindness in his voice.

            "No, Harry, I'll be fine.  Shane always stays with me.  And it's not like you can do anything about it."  Harry looked sad at this, but Gwen took no notice of it.  Shane, however, did and glared a warning at Harry, who pretended not to notice.  As hard as it was, he didn't say anything to Gwen.  If Harry liked her, it was her decision whether or not to like him back.  As much as he wanted to, Shane couldn't do a thing about it.  Harry flooed home reluctantly.  Gwen and Remus ate a quick dinner before heading down to the basement.  Remus had put a wall up so that Gwen was in the innermost room.  She'd have to go through a silver door, him, and then another silver door to get out.  Shane and Sirius took their usual seats in the living room and dozed fitfully throughout the night.  Shane eagerly went to unlock Gwen the next morning.  He was slightly surprised to see her sleeping.  He was even more surprised to find that she was naked.  He saw her pile of clothes near the door, but they were in shreds.  He blushed, left the room, and went to find Remus.  He and Sirius were in the kitchen.

            "Where's Gwen?"  Sirius asked when he saw the girl was not following her friend.

            "She's, uh, sleeping?"  Remus raised his eyebrows.

            "Was that a question?"  Shane only blushed harder.  Remus' eyebrows were in danger of disappearing altogether.

            "Well, she kind of doesn't have any clothes on."  Shane scratched at the floor with his toe.  He expected the two men to blow up at him, like it was his fault.  To his surprise, they just started laughing.  Remus finally managed to gain some control of his speech abilities.

            "It's a slight byproduct of turning into a wolf.  Our clothes disappear.  So she takes them off, hoping she won't tear them apart over the night.  I guess she fell asleep as a wolf and didn't wake up when she transformed back."  Sirius looked sharply at the older werewolf.

            "But wouldn't the pain wake her up?"  He inquired.  It had always seemed painful to Remus.  How could Gwen sleep through that?

            "I guess she has a very high tolerance to pain.  She's quite lucky, actually."  As Remus was still weak after his transformation, Sirius went downstairs to wake Gwen up.  She came up a few minutes later, fully clothed and blushing.  _I guess he told her what happened.  Shane thought to himself.  She gave him a small smile, then frowned._

            "This is the last time we'll be together over a full moon."  Shane stated.  Gwen started.  She was thinking the same thing.  Shane sensed that his friend was close to the breaking point.  He pulled a small black jewelry box out of his pocket.  "Here.  Shania wanted me to give you this.  She says 'Happy Birthday'."  Gwen took it tentatively.

            "So she doesn't mind my disease anymore?"  

            "I don't know.  She just told me to give it to you."  He smiled and Gwen flipped the box open.  And burst out laughing.  Shane frowned and took the box from Gwen.  In it was a pair of earrings.  

            "What's so funny?"  Remus inquired.

            "The earrings were mine once.  I left them there years ago.  They're made of silver."  Remus and Sirius frowned.  They failed to find this amusing.  Shane started laughing along with his best friend.

            "That little bitch.  She gave you something that was yours that you can't wear anymore."

            "Oh I can wear it."  Gwen stated.

            "But they're silver."  Sirius objected.  "You'll hurt yourself."

            "Not if I take certain precautions.  I've always been allergic to anything I try to put in my ears.  I always coated them with clear nail polish.  I just put on a few more coats than I normally would and voila!  I can wear those things and mystify anyone who might guess my secret at school."  Remus cleared his throat.

            "Speaking of school, we need to get you're supplies.  Albus sent a list of some things you'll need.  Harry's going tomorrow and you will go with him."  Gwen shrugged at this statement.  She was really tired, even though she had gotten some sleep as a wolf.

            "Toodle pip all."  She called and headed to her room.  

Gwen had a great time in Diagon Alley.  Harry had been there many times and dragged to all the best stores, laughing in amusement at the looks of astonishment that frequently showed on her face.  Her favorite shop belonged to Harry's twin uncles, Fred and George.  They boasted that they were the greatest pranksters who ever lived.  Gwen immediately saw through this by playing a few, very useful muggle pranks on the two.  They had never seen the old bucket over the doorway trick.  Gwen even filled the bucket with a magical ooze that had rather devastating effects.  Fred received purple hair and George would have won the biggest nose award, if there was such a thing.  All in all, Gwen had a great time.  The only time she was not happy was when Harry got his wand.  Dumbledore had expressly forbidden her to get one until she could control her magic.  Unfortunately, that was the last stop of the day so Gwen was really depressed when she got home.  Nobody was there.  Sirius was at the Hollow and Remus was off somewhere doing something.  She got out her guitar and, because of her rotten mood, began to play and sing 'Don't let me get me' by Pink.  She finished the song and became aware of a foul stench coming from her bureau.  She opened her drawer to find that her socks, which had been clean before, were now smelly and dirty.  She thought back to the song and smiled.  Then she prayed that washing would help them.  Gwen told Remus about it when he got home.  He didn't quite understand.

"It's the song. One of lines states 'my socks are never clean.'  Isn't that the funniest?  Now my socks aren't clean.  This is so cool.  I wonder what else I could do."  She mused, stroking her invisible, nonexistent beard.  Remus shook his finger at her warningly.

"No you don't, missie.  The first thing we have to do is owl Dumbledore and tell him what happened.  And until then I don't think you should play or sing until you get to school."  He covered her mouth with his hand as she opened it to object.  "I don't want anything horrible happening.  Thank God all we got was a few dirty socks."  Gwen opened her mouth to bite his hand so he would move it.  He pulled his hand away just as she snapped her teeth together.  A look of severe anger crossed his face.  "Don't you ever do that!  Ever!  Even as a human you could turn someone into a werewolf!  Honestly!  Think before you act, sometimes Gwen!  You're a bomb waiting to explode!  I, and the rest of the world, would appreciate some more caution from you!"  Gwen stared at her foster-father, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," She whispered before disappearing.


	12. Leaving

Remus stood there, too stunned to do anything.  Had she, a ten-year-old witch, just apparated?  After getting over his initial shock, Remus felt anger returning.  He strode to the fireplace and flooed to Hogwarts, stumbling out of the Headmaster's fireplace.  Dumbledore looked up from the harp he was playing, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her, Remus."  He gently remonstrated the outraged werewolf.

"But she could hurt someone, Albus.  With her magic and the fact that she's a werewolf.  She's a potential danger to everyone in the world unless she gains some control.  She needs to stop thinking only of herself and start thinking about the other people who have to put up with her.  I thought Sirius and James were horrible, but she puts them to shame.  All by herself!"  Dumbledore smiled slightly as he let his friend rage.  It was always better to let him vent his feelings.  Remus gradually drew silent, having run out of things to say after repeating them a few times.

"No Remus, I am not worried about her."  Albus replied to Remus' last sentence, which had been a question.  "I know where she is and she will be safe there.  I will not tell you where as she needs to be left alone for a while.  She will return when she is ready."  After a few more words of comfort, Albus sent Remus to Godric's Hollow.  Albus strode to just outside the Hogwarts grounds, so he could apparate.  He appeared in the same clearing where Gwen had been bitten by the wolf.  Unbeknownst to Remus, Albus had bound a part of Gwen to him when she became his student so that he could find her, if need be.  She had felt the bond, but had allowed it.  Albus looked around the clearing inquisitively.  His student was not in sight.  A small sob drew his attention to the trees, where a small figure was discernable among the foliage.  Albus looked up at the girl, mildly upset.  She had to make this difficult didn't she?  The old man merely levitated himself onto a branch near Gwen's.  She lifted her head to stare at him with her big blue eyes.  She wasn't crying and apparently hadn't been.  Albus reached out his hand to put it on her shoulder and they were on the ground.

"Much more comfortable this way, don't you think?"  He asked, a smile in his eyes.  Gwen looked up at him, preparing to be angry, but she was slightly unnerved by his humorous gaze and instead burst into laughter.  They sat in companionable silence for several minutes.

"You can't always run away from your problems."  Dumbledore pointed out.

"I'm not running away.  I'm taking a break."

"Remus was really worried about you when he showed up in my office."

"I'm sure."

"He really does care about you."

"And that's why he yelled at me?"

"Gwenhwyfar you must understand that you are the only family he's ever had.  The only person, other than himself, that he's had to look out for.  He's learning, but he's not perfect.  You can't expect him to get it right the first time every time.  I think that Remus is doing rather well, if I may say so myself."  Dumbledore let her digest that piece of information.  "Now.  About this dirty sock thing.  I agree with Remus on this issue.  It would be best if you did not play or sing until you reach Hogwarts.  No excuses.  You could blow up the world or something without meaning to.  There are only two weeks left in summer vacation.  I suggest that you make a list of all the songs you know.  Then we can figure out what magic you could possibly work with them.  And now I think it's time you went home."  Gwen nodded and stood up.

"Um sir, can I ask you something?"  Dumbledore smiled indulgently.

"You already have.  But I will try to answer any question you have as truthfully as I may."

"How did I get here?"

"Ah.  I think you merely wished to be in a place where Remus could not find you, is that not so?"

"Yes, I think I wished that.  Is that apparition?"

"Yes, Ms. Lupin.  That is apparition.  However, you must not try to do it again.  Horrible things might have happened to you.  That's part of the reason why Remus was so worried.  There is a reason that witches and wizards under the age of 17 are not allowed to apparate.  Even then, they must pass a test.  But there is no other way to get you home from here, so take my hand, click your heels three times," he waved his wand at her feet and she was wearing ruby slippers, "And remember!  There's no place like home."  Gwen was still giggling when they appeared in the kitchen of the Moon Hut.  Remus rushed forward to hug her.

"Gwen I'm so sorry.  I didn't mean to yell.  You scared me so much.  Please don't ever run away from me again.  Oh I missed you so much."  Neither werewolf realized that Dumbledore disappeared.

"Relax, Remus.  I shouldn't have run away.  I guess I need to get some discipline or whatever.  I should listen to you more.  I hate to ruin this touchy moment and all, but I'm really hungry."  Remus laughed and conjured up some supper for her.

Two weeks passed by quickly.  Gwen and Shane spent every waking minute together.  They compiled a very long list of all the songs Gwen knew how to play or sing.  Finally, August 31 arrived.  The Lupins were flooing to Hogwarts a day early to get settled in.  Gwen was upset, but she refused to cry.

"I'll owl you every day.  And I expect an answer every day.  I want to know everything.  It's not that long til next summer and then we can terrorize your sister with all my wonderful musical and magical talents."  Remus and Sirius had to literally force the two apart.  Sirius held on to Shane's arms as Remus dragged Gwen to the fireplace.  They vanished in the fire.


	13. Eyes

Gwen opened her eyes in amazement as she wandered around Hogwarts.  Dumbledore and Remus were in the headmaster's office.  They had told her to wait for them, but, as usual, she didn't listen and that was why she was lost and hungry.  She amused herself for a while by talking to the paintings on the wall, but the hallway she was in just seemed to be full of still-life portraits of fruit. 

            "Hm.  I wonder.  These paintings don't seem to be magical at all.  Maybe they're real food!"  Gwen was really hungry and, to her, anything seemed possible.  She reached out to take a pear out of its painting.  It giggled and then a doorknob appeared.  Intrigued, Gwen grasped it and pulled.  She entered a huge room.  It was huger than huge.  It was massive.  There were dozens of little, green things running around.  Finally, one stopped and noticed her.

            "Can Mickey help miss?"  Inquired the little thing in a squeaky voice.

            "This may seem rather rude, but what are you?"

            "Mickey is a house-elf, miss.  Mickey and the other house-elves prepare the food for Hogwarts."  It was then that Gwen noticed five long tables on the floor.  Four were running parallel to each other and the fifth one was at its head, obviously the teacher's table.

            "I'm kinda hungry.  D'you think you could whip something up for me real quick?"

            "Oh yes.  Whatever miss wants."

            "I think just a little snack, Mickey.  I'm only a little hungry."  In a flash Gwen was escorted to a small table in the corner.  She was soon avalanched with various fruits and candies.  "They call this a little snack."  Gwen whistled appreciatively.  Gwen soon ate her fill and immediately began wondering what to do.  Her thoughts drifted to what Shane would do in such a situation.  Grinning, she set about hr first-ever prank at Hogwarts.  By asking directions of the paintings, Gwen managed to find her way back to Dumbledore's office.  He and Remus were still in there.  Perfect.  She began opening doors until she found a janitor's closet.  She dug around until she found a bucket of water and some string.  She crept back up to Dumbledore's office.  

Being as silent as she could, Gwen opened the door a crack and used a small stool to set the bucket of water on the top of the door.  She checked to make sure it would fall the right way.  The first time she tried that trick, it had landed bottom end down on her teacher's head and knocked him out cold.  Plus, he didn't get wet.  Gwen then set her mind to how to get them out of the office.  She was starting to get bored.  As she usually did when she was bored, Gwen started humming a familiar song.  She hummed the chorus a few times, then moved her hand to brush her hair out of her face.  It took her a few moments to realize that her skin was blue.  She grinned in spite of her predicament.  Perfect.  

            "Professor.  Remus," she called.  "I kinda need some help here."  Dumbledore came out first, but he as moving with such speed that Remus got the water.  Dumbledore smiled at her.

            "I'm glad I learned something through all the years of the Marauders and the Weasley twins.  Now. I thought you weren't supposed to sing."

            "I didn't sing.  I was just humming.  And now I'm blue."

            "Sing me the song you were humming."  He commanded.

            "I'm blue dab a de dab a di dab a de dab a di dab a de dab a di."

            "Well that makes sense.  Now we have to figure out how to make you not blue."  Remus stated.

            "What if I sang 'I'm not blue'?"  Dumbledore nodded his consent and Gwen sang her eyes closed in concentration and fear.  She opened her eyes and looked at her hand.  She was no longer blue.  She was pitch black.  All over.

            "Ah.  Black.  The absence of color."  Said Dumbledore as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

            "But I thought white was the absence of color."  Wondered Gwen.  Dumbledore launched into an explanation of how white is all the colors and black is the absence of any color to a thoroughly intrigued Gwen.  He took her back up to his office and showed her his collection of prisms.  She felt as if she could spend hours just watching the rainbows dance across the wall.  But soon it was lunchtime and the trio headed down to the Great Hall.  It was a mirror image of the kitchen, one floor up.  After lunch they went to the Library.  Gwen felt that it needed to be capitalized.  It was amazing.  There was every book imaginable there.  There were even a few Muggle classics.

            "Eureka!  I've found it!"  Shouted Dumbledore, standing up and thrusting a book into the air.  He even conjured a lit light bulb over his head.  Gwen and Remus hurried over to him and read over his shoulder.

_The Albanu Charm is a very powerful yet dangerous _

_charm__.  It can be used to restore someone to their_

_original__ form after a powerful spell.  It's _

_properties__ are similar to that of the Mandrake_

_Restorative Drought.__  However, if not used_

_correctly__, this charm could have the same_

_effect__ as that of Avada Kedavra, the Killing_

_Curse._

            Dumbledore slammed the book shut.  He looked at Gwen with worry in his eyes.

            "This is the only way.  I can perform the charm, if you wish.  However, I will understand if you would rather stay black than risk death."  Gwen grinned.

            "I trust you, Professor."  Dumbledore nodded and raised his wand.

            A man woke up in the middle of the night.  He sat up and looked at his wife, who was sleeping.  He got out of bed and dressed in a pure white robe.  He Disapparated to a shabby-looking house.  Inside, it proved to be a nursing home.  Everyone was asleep.  He entered the nearest room.  It contained two men, both on life support.  The man in white smiled sadly at the men.  They needed rest and peace.  He was prepared to give it to them.  The life support machines began to beep in a lonely way as they no longer had a use.  The man in white visited every room that night. 

            "_Albanus Normalus"   Shouted Dumbledore, his eyes alight with the power of the spell.  Gwen felt a blast of energy, and a bright blue light that left her temporarily blind.  She glanced at her hand and grinned at Dumbledore.  She was back to normal.  But Dumbledore was not smiling back.  Neither was Remus.  They just stared at her with very interesting expressions on their faces._

            "What?  What's wrong?"  Instead of replying, Dumbledore conjured up a large mirror.  Gwen took it and gasped.  Her eyes.  Her beautiful eyes were now white.  They were pure white.  No color anywhere.  She turned to Dumbledore.

            "No.  I'm afraid that I can't fix it.  I think you're stuck like that."  Gwen took another look in the mirror.

            "Actually, it's kinda cool."  Remus and Dumbledore went back to the Headmaster's office after leaving Gwen in the suite of rooms she was to share with Remus.  She sat down to write a letter to Shane in which she told him everything.  She then proceeded to get lost again as she tried to find the Owlery.  She knew it was bound to be in a tower somewhere, but wasn't quite sure which one.  Gwen gave up after an hour and decided to just wander.  She discovered that it was quite fun to randomly open doors.  She met three ghosts and Peeves, the poltergeist Sirius had told her about.  They got into an interesting conversation about pranks and Peeves offered his help on anything she needed done that would humiliate a teacher.  In a rare act of kindness, he even directed her to the Owlery.  Gwen sent the owl off with directions to wait for a reply.  Shane wouldn't be able to write back if the owl didn't wait.  

Gwen discovered 13 secret passageways and password-protected 12 of them.  (The one behind the statue of Helga the High-Heifer wouldn't let her.)  She found her way back to the Great Hall just in time for dinner only to be directed to a small door behind the teacher's tables.  Remus and Dumbledore were waiting for her there.  The two adults talked until Gwen fell asleep over dessert, put her to bed, and then talked some more.  

A/N Please please please please review. Thanx bunches.

            ~Jesusfreak7777777~


End file.
